Miroku's Last Stand
by Smicc
Summary: I saw a picture (Which btw didn't show up in the story leave a review with your email address if you want to see the picture) A short M/S one shot. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I'M NOT SURE IF THIS REALLY HAPPENS I DOUBT THAT IT DOES! But since I dont' know anyt


I saw this Manga Page on a website, it didn't say what book it it's in, besides I'm broke so I couldn't buy it anyways but it inspired me to write this fanfiction and here is the picture  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha growled and tried to stand while holding the bleeding wound in his abdomen, Kagome pushed him back down. "Inuyasha don't! You'll hurt yourself more," said Kagome as she brushed away some tears while tending to his wounds. "Stay Inuyasha, I'll finish him," Said Miroku with a determined smile. "I'm holding you to that monk," growled Inuyasha. "I'll help," said Sango pushing herself up to her feet. Miroku frowned at her, "No you aren't, you can barely stand, I saw that hit Naraku gave you in the back of the head, I'm surprised you're not unconscious" he said gesturing to her head. "Kagome take care of Sango too" he said, Kagome nodded and pulled Sango back down and started to patch her up too. Miroku was panting, and was covered with numerous shallow cuts from Naraku's attacks, Inuyasha had passed into unconsciousness from loss of blood, Kagome was out of arrows and Sango's wound was catching up to her from what he had overheard she was feeling very light headed and dizzy. It was all up to him and he'd tried almost everything he knew the only attack he had left was his wind tunnel. Knowing Naraku, his insects were near by, so it wasn't much of a choice of using it, not to mention since they'd been closer to Naraku his wind tunnel had been growing larger by the day, he didn't know how long it would be until it sucked him up, besides that fact, he needed to kill Naraku not absorb him to rid himself of his curse. Oh well it was their last chance and even if Miroku himself didn't survive his attack he knew that the others would. "All out of choices little houshi." Laughed Naraku, 'What did Naraku mean by that,' thought Kagome. "Not quite, I still have one," said a resolute Miroku with a lopsided smile. 'What is Miroku planning to do?' Kagome asked herself as Naraku took a step back. "What does that fool think he's doing," croaked Inuyasha as he started to regain his consciousness. "If he uses the wind tunnel he's not gonna survive it," said Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango looked over at Inuyasha scared, "What do you mean?" asked Kagome worriedly. "I've heard him mumbling to himself lately, he didn't want to use the wind tunnel at all except for a last resort because he knows Naraku's bugs are near. also ever since we've been nearer to Naraku his wind tunnel has been growing this will be the last time he ever uses it.he's going to sacrifice himself" coughed Inuyasha. "What?!" blanched Kagome and Sango. Slowly Miroku unwound the prayer beads on his right hand. "Time for a taste of your own medicine Naraku! WIND TUNNEL!" shouted Miroku releasing the wind tunnel. "NO!" yelled Kagome and Sango jumping to there feet. Sango stood paralyzed at the sight, Naraku was firing off energy so he wouldn't be destroyed and his calling for his insects couldn't be heard above the roar of the wind tunnel. Miroku started to struggle, he braced his right arm with his left hand as the prayer beads were sucked into the wind tunnel, this truly was the end for him. Grabbing the Tetsutaiga Sango threw it with all of her strength it was a direct hit it went right through Naraku and lodged itself firmly in the ground behind him. With one last attack Naraku sent out deadly lightning beams as he was sucked in. The last beam however went right threw Miroku's chest as his wind tunnel disappeared for good. "NO MIROKU!" yelled Sango as she slid down the cliff to Miroku's side. He coughed up a little blood and looked at his complete right hand. "I've more or less.Done too much." croaked Miroku, Sango dropped down to her knees not knowing what to do, Miroku smiled up at her as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest on the rock. "Promise you won't forget me." he said. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE! I WON'T!" yelled Sango as she hugged him sobbing, "Sango." murmured Miroku with his last shallow breath "We'll die here together!" she said as she held on tight to him. They placed his body under a Sakura tree on the top of a grassy hill over looking his father's grave site, and gave there last respects to their friend and slowly one by one they left until only Sango and Miroku remained. She bit her lip to keep more tears from coming, it had never occurred to her just how much she loved him, no matter what he did whether he was being noble or groping some beautiful woman they had come across in there travels.nothing would be the same. She placed his staff in his arms and slowly started to leave, she paused and looked back. "Stupid Houshi." she murmured and began to walk down again, the chimes started to ring on Miroku's staff as the wind picked at them. "Who's a stupid Houshi," a voice murmured, Sango spun around, there was Miroku smiling at her from under the tree. "MIROKU!" she cried launching herself at him, the flood of tears that she had stopped when his last respects were paid came gushing to her eyes and down her cheeks as he embraced her back. "You're right Sango, We'll die together, but not today or anytime soon." 


End file.
